This invention relates to an improved process for upgrading hydrocarbon feed streams, especially heavy oils. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of a new agent for upgrading heavy oils.
It is well known that many liquid hydrocarbons such as heavy crude oils, heavy residua, products from extraction and/or liquefaction of coal and lignite, products from tar sands and shale oil contain sulfur, metals, coke precursors and other impurities. The presence of these impurities makes further processing of heavier fractions difficult since they generally cause the deactivation of catalysts employed in processes such as catalytic hydrogenation and hydrocracking. It is further known that heavy oils are quite viscous due to the high content of high molecular weight carbonaceous materials called heavies. It is frequently necessary to break down a portion of these heavies in a pretreatment operation so as to facilitate the transport of heavy oils through pipelines to refineries.